after happily ever after part 1
by Da Norm
Summary: first part of my 3 part story of Wesly and Buttercups trip to Guilder abourd Revenge


After Happily Ever After  
  
This story takes place after Wesley and Buttercup were wed. Now, before the story begins there are some things you need to know. First of all, after the two were wed they returned to the farm in which Buttercup was raised, and more importantly; where the two first met and fell in love. It was here they decided to spend the rest of their lives together. This is where my story begins.  
  
It was but a few months after Wesley and Buttercups wedding when a knock came upon their door. " could you please get that dear?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"As you wish my dear." Was Wesley's only reply. This was of course the way he had always told his Buttercup that he truly loved her, and how he would always tell her; with that small phrase "As you wish".  
  
When Wesley opened the door there stood a rough looking man with a letter in his hand. He had obviously been involved in many battles. Which was no strange occurrence in those days, for it was right in the middle of a horrible war between Florin and Guilder.   
  
But this man was no soldier, nor was he in any way involved with prince Humperdink in any way shape or form. He was simply a pirate.  
  
"Well, what can I do for you today?" Asked Wesley.  
  
"I's come on behalf of cap'n Roberts sir. He wishes me to bring ye this here letter."  
  
The man answered confusedly.  
  
"oh, Inig.... The dread pirate Roberts"  
  
"er.. yes sir."  
  
"Very well then please come in and join my wife and I for some tea, or we have wine if you'd prefer."  
  
"Wine'd be fine, sir" answered the pirate, whom Wesley recognized as Philippe one of the pirates he helped command for several days while Inigo was taking over as the new "Dread Pirate Roberts"  
  
"Who is it my love?" Buttercup asked begining to grow inpatient.  
  
"This is Philippe, he is one of the pirates on the ship revenge dear. He brings word from an old friend." Replied Wesley.  
  
"Well, how nice." She said.  
  
"I musn't stay long sir. I'm expected back soon. So, if you'd please read the letter. I'll be on my way." Said the man seeing the clock in the corner.  
  
"Very well then." Replied Wesley."Hand me the letter."  
  
The man handed Wesley the letter, and this is what it read:  
  
My dearest friends,  
  
  
  
Word has reached my hear that you've been wed. If this is true then congratulations is in order. So I ask of you to please join me and my men on the pirate ship Revenge for a jorney, a short jorney to Guilder. Please consider this trip a wedding gift from Fezick and me. If you decide to accept my offer please return to the thieves forest with Philippe. I await your arrival.  
  
Inigo Montoa  
  
"Well dear, it seems that the dread pirate Roberts wishes for us to join him on a trip to Guilder, this is his wedding gift to us. Do wish to go?" Asked Wesley after reading the letter.   
  
"Oh, that sounds lovely. Of course I wish to go."  
  
"Very well then, we shall go."  
  
"The cap'n will be very happy to see you again" Replied Philippe with a huge grin on his face as if he had missed them just as much as Inigo and Fezick.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Theives Forest  
  
After packing up their things Wesley and Buttercup left for the theives forest, a place that Inigo had become quite taken with very many years now. He found it a good place to recruit new members for his army of rouges, and thought of it as a home in Florin.  
  
The trip there went by with very little incident, for prince Humperdink and his men were all across the sea in Guilder fighting in the war. Although this made going to Guilder most dangerous for Wesley and Buttercup they thought it was worth the troble if it meant seeing their friends again.  
  
When they got to the camp in which Inigo and his men were staying they were greeted as royalty, for among pirates Wesley is considered royalty. Inigo never told them that he wasn't the real dread pirate Roberts he did tell them how Wesley helped him avenge hi fathers death.  
  
"Greetings my friends!" Inigo greeted them happily. 


End file.
